These proprietary samples were analyzed for monosaccharide composition by preparing the TMS and alditol acetate derivatives of the methylglycosides, followed by GC and combined GC/MS analyses. TMS methylglycosides were prepared from the sample by methanolysis in 1 M HCl in methanol, followed by N-acetylation with pyridine and acetic anhydride for detection of amino sugars. A treatment with Tri-Sil followed. This resulted in the identification of the monosaccharides by their retention times in comparison to standards; their carbohydrate character was authenticated by their mass spectra.